youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YOGSCAST (Lewis
For more information on all members of the YOGSCAST, Please visit the YOGSCAST WIKI! BlueXephos is the main channel for the Yogscast, it has over 7 million subcribers from March 2015. The channel is mantained by two incredibly popular English gamers called Lewis and Simon. They began their life on Youtube with World of Warcraft videos, and then shot to fame with their acclaimed Minecraft series, which began as a simple 'tutorial' series, and evolved into the Shadow of Israphel saga. Though much of their success is because of Minecraft, they have stated that their channel was never a Minecraft channel and never will be, as it is a variety gaming commentary channel. The Yogscast Family While two people - Lewis and Simon - are at the head of the Yogscast and the ones who make and upload videos to the channel 'BlueXephos', there are many others that also upload videos to their Yogscast-branded YouTube channels. (You can click on the channel name to visit their channel or their real names to visit their pages on the Yogscast Wiki This crew includes; *Lewis 'Xephos' Brindley and Simon 'Honeydew' Lane - BlueXephos *Hannah 'Lomadia' Rutherford - Yogscast2 *Duncan 'LividCoffee/Lalna' Jones - Yogscastlalna *Paul 'Sjin' Sykes - YogscastSjin *Chris 'Sips' Lovasz - YogscastSips *Liam 'Nilesy' McKay - NilesyRocks *Joakim 'Rythian' Hellstrand - YogscastRythian *Tom 'Sparkles' Clarke - Area11Band *Martyn 'InTheLittlewood' Littlewood - InTheLittlewood *Sam 'Strippin' Thorne - TheStrippin *Kim 'Nanosounds' Richards - YogscastKim *John 'Panda' Cochrane - HybridPanda *Dave (Chaos) Bagnall - DaveChaos *Zoey Proasheck - ZoeyProasheck *Alex 'Parv' Parvis - ParvPlays *Rick 'Zylus' van Laanen - MrZylus *Steven 'Ridgedog' Goates - Ridgedog *Mark 'Turpster' Turpin - Turpster *William 'Linkthe1st' Strife - Linkthe1st *Ross 'djh3max' Hornby, Alex 'Alsmiffy' Smith and Chris 'Trottimus' Trott - HatFilms *Keith 'BebopVox' Steinbach - BebopVox *Ted 'Pyrion Flax' Forsyth - TedHimself *Toby 'SoTotallyToby' Cottrell - SoTotallyToby *Matthew 'IFirez' Needler and Phil 'BruteAlmighty' - FyreUK *Rob Pearson, Nathan Ditum and David Jackson - PlaystationAccess *Jon 'Teep' Evans - TeeYogscast 6 Yogscast channels have passed a million subcribers, they belong to Simon & Lewis, Duncan, Hannah, Sjin, Sips, and Martyn. There is also a collection of staff who work exclusively behind-the-scenes, maintaing the website, editing videos, producing art - such as thumbnails and avatars - and music. This team includes: *David 'Bodbod' Boddington - Production and Development Manager *Anya 'MintyMinute' Ferris - Community Manager *Si 'Skellitor' Melton - Assistant Community Manager, Thumbnail Designer *Tom 'Angor' Clark - Manager of Shadow of Israphel *Sam 'S.A.M' Gibbs - Audio Engineer *Adam (<3) Davis - Editor *Tom Bates - Editor, Cameraman *Colin B - Editor *Adrian Ruiz - Editor, Cameraman *Alex Turner - Editor *Ciaran 'Ceeraanoo' Askew - Animator - Ceeraanoo *Ørjan 'Teutron' Aardvik - Artist - Teutronz *(Veteran)Harry Marshall - Artist - VeteranHarry *Ferazhin - Artist *Nina 'Uni' Serena - Artist *Ben 'Bedgarsan' Edgar - Administrator Shadow of Israphel The original Minecraft saga started from their Minecraft Let's Play, which led to Survival Island, where Simon and Lewis were left stranded on a remote island. On the last episode of Survival Island, the duo were rescued by their allies and set off home, however their airship crashed and found themselves in the middle of an epic quest to save the world! It originaly began as Minecraft tutorials, which led into a cinematic series. At first, the videos were simple Let's plays but the series soon became The Yogscast's more popular and demanded series. They found a hollowed out area and established their home there. They named it; the Yogcave. They set up a mining outpost and found dungeons, ore and monsters! They went back to their routine of building their base but on episode 22, they came across a queer, old man called 'Old_Peculier', who required heroes to help him rescue the blacksmith 'Daisy Duke' from an evil force only known as 'Israphel', here is where Season One ceases and Season Two: Survival Island begins! With no explanation (other than real-life issues with the game) the heroes found themselves stranded on a desert island and were forced to forage and mine to survive once more! On the last episode, they re-encountered Peculier and a new character; Skylord Lysander and boarded Lysander's Airship. And so, the four fearsome fighters embarked on Season Three: Shadow of Israphel. Lysander's Airship crashed into Xephos and Honeydew's Yogcave. Peculier blamed Israphel for that and they quickly set off to stop Israphel's evil plots and rescue Daisy! A lot has happened since, though I will not spoil it, go and watch yourself! Recently, Shadow of Israphel has been put on hiatus, with the team focusing their energy on other projects, 'Tekkit' Simon and Lewis later started a Minecraft series using the popular mod-pack called Tekkit. The series began with Simon, Lewis and Duncan with the ambitious task of building a Jaffa Cake factory! The boys ran into trouble as they encountered rival company; Sipsco (consisting of Sips and Sjin) who strived to provide high-quality - and by no means affordable - dirt to the world! With the success of Tekkit, many of the other members got involved, with Rythian and Zoey vowing revenge on Sjin and Duncan for the prior destruction of their homes, Nilesy; a pioneer in the field of 'best and greatest pools and pool accessories, Martyn and his friend Toby whose adventures in the woods were short-lived, Strippin and Benji (The Rail Bros), self-proclaimed 'masters of the minecart', Hannah and her owl sanctuary and later Panda; who simply wished to create a bamboo distribution business. The majority of The Yogscast were involved in the Tekkit server, each producing separate series on their respective channels, however; with an explosive finale to Season Two of Rythian's epic Tekkit Saga, the server encountered some large changes. After exhausting content in the Tekkit modpack, Lewis and co. acquired a new, personalised modpack as part of the FeedTheBeast launcher called "YogCraft". Honeydew Inc.'s Tekkit series (now rebranded as "Jaffa Factory" finally build the ambitious build and moved onto a focused on bee-breeding, which proved not too popular. Rythian and Zoey's "Blackrock Saga" continued with the presense of 'new magic' and Sjin departed from Sips to found a farm in order to "Feed The World"! Kim arrived on the scene and trained as apprentice to various members of the team, as she had had no prior knowledge of how to play Minecraft. 'Minecraft Custom Maps and Mod Reviews' The Yogscast has uploaded many playthroughs of various Custom Adventure maps for Minecraft. Some include Survival Island, Planetoids, Deep Space Turtle Chase, Super Hostile Canopy Carnage, Professor Grizwold, Rise of the Rebellion, Gloria, Paladin's Quest, The Lost Potato and the Herobrine Saga! And they also have done many mod spotlights for Minecraft, covering mods such as 2D Minecraft, Ugocraft, Little blocks, the TV mod, Mo' explosives, Helicopters, Industrialcraft, Buildcraft, Equivalant Exchange, Tornadoes, Aether, Millenaire, Planes, Mo'creatures, and More! They even have made their own Mod Pack called the Yogbox and a FTB modpack called YogCraft!! 'Yoglabs' Another series of mod reviews was started on October 19 2012, in which Simon and Lewis started a secret organization, the Yoglabs, where they experiment with various Minecraft mods in a high-tec underground bunker lab, while plotting to take over the world. This series contains many small details that help bridge the gap left by the end of Jaffa Factory and Shadow of Israphel on the main channel, and contains many subplots, such as the potential takeover by the government. Most of the videos are small adventures set to focus on the mod, with much of the remainder of each episodes additions to the plot being done during the recording. 'Other Games' Besides Minecraft, The Yogscast uploads videos of many other games, such as: World of Warcraft, Fallout, Magicka, Rift, Final Fantasy XIV. Portal 2, Dead Island, Saints Row the Third, Left 4 Dead 2, Guild Wars, Hearthstone, and Diablo as well as many lesser known Simulators and Indie/Dev Games such as Farming Simulator, Surgeon Simulator and Another Perspective. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views